nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Green Eggs and Ham
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Green Eggs and Ham is a Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Dr. Seuss crossover Netflix TV Series. Plot In Season 1, Sam rescues the rare Chickeraffe from a zoo saying he intends to return it to its natural habitat. After Sam accidentally swaps his briefcase, containing the Chickeraffe, for that of failed inventor Guy, Sam and Guy end up on an adventure with EB, a girl who wants to adopt the Chickeraffe as a pet, and EB's overprotective mother Michellee, who is also a romantic interest for Guy. The four are pursued by a wealthy, arrogant poacher and collector, Snerz, who wants to claim the Chickeraffe as a trophy; two mysterious "BADGUYS" named McWinkle and Gluntz; and the bounty hunter Goat. Trivia * are guest starring in this Netflix series. * join at the end of this series. Episode List Season 1 Here In the town of Glurfsburg, Sam breaks into a zoo and liberates a Chickeraffe, a rare and endangered animal, in the night. The next morning, arrived in Glurfsburg for a vacation/friendship mission, but they have no clue what or who has a friendship problem. So, they decide to explore the town and have (). Meanwhile, Guy-Am-I, an inventor, presents his invention, a self-flyer, so that he can win a ticket to Meepville. His invention fails while his fellow inventors all get to go. Michellee, a literal bean counter for the company, worries over her daughter E.B., who spends her days trying to be adventurous. She catches wind of the Chickeraffe's escape and plans to catch it, but Michellee prevents her as they are headed to Meepville as well. Snerz, the head businessman in Meepville wants the Chickeraffe for his pet collection while McWinkle and Gluntz try to find the thief. A defeated Guy, who decides to be a paint watcher, stops by a diner and encounters and Sam who orders green eggs and ham. Despite voicing his distaste for the dish (I will not have them Here, or otherwise.), Sam orders it for everyone in the diner. Guy ends up leaving, but accidentally takes Sam's identical suitcase. As he rests for the night in a motel and (), he finds to his horror that Sam's suitcase contains the Chickeraffe. Song: Here/Transcript Car The Chickeraffe proceeds to destroy the motel room and Guy tries to sequester the creature. Sam returns, with accompanying him, to his home, a run down isolated RV, and discovers that he has the wrong suitcase. After getting an supposed earful from Snerz, the optimistic Gluntz learns that McWinkle plans to retire from the BADGUY business after they find the Chickeraffe and manage to trace it back to Sam's home just as Guy figures out where he lives. Guy is confronted by the two, but is rescued by Sam and our heroes who steal their car and flee. Sam reveals that he is an animal liberator and that just like Guy is headed to Meepville. Not wanting to put up with him or the others, Guy gets out in the middle of the desert. He flags down another car which just so happens to be driven by Michellee. She turns down picking him up, despite E.B.'s protests and Guy ends up hallucinating from the heat. He is rescued by and Sam who once again offers him green eggs and ham, but he tells him that "he will not have them in a car". Guy sleeps, but awakens to see Sam, the Chickeraffe and the heroes running beside the car and heading towards a cliff. Song: Car/Transcript Train Sam rescues Guy from the car as it lands in a lake and flattens the house of One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. He reveals that he had to get rid of it so that it cannot be traced. They buy a couple of tickets for a train, forcing Guy to stay with Sam and the others for a while longer. Michellee and E.B. also take the train as they head to Meepville. As the car is fished out of the water, McWinkle and Gluntz find evidence of the Chickeraffe being there and deduce that it is on a train. Snerz reveals that he wants the Chickeraffe to impress his cronies. Sam and Guy run into Michellee and E.B. where Sam orders them green eggs and ham ("I will not have them on a train"). Later at night, Sam sneaks out with the Chickeraffe and runs into E.B. who learns of the creature's existence. She decides to name it Mr. Jenkins. Guy and Michellee bond in the Quiet Car as the narrator implies that they are developing feelings for one another. In the morning, Guy angrily tells Sam that he wants nothing to do with him anymore. As he gets off the train, he is confronted by McWinkle and Gluntz. Song: Train/Transcript Fox Guy gets back on the train with McWinkle and Gluntz in hot pursuit. He makes it back to our heroes, Sam and Mr. Jenkins where E.B. inadvertently reveals its existence to Michellee who gets upset at Guy for being lied to. Sam, Guy and Mr. Jenkins are forced to jump off of the train to escape the BADGUYS and end up in a quarry. As McWinkle and Gluntz try to have the train turned around, they get kicked off for not having any tickets. Snerz invites his cronies to a met gala for his eventual Chickeraffe. Michellee learns that E.B. was riding on top of the train and puts her on strict supervision. Sam and Guy learn that Mr. Jenkins likes to eat ties and spot a farmhouse in the distance. The house has no ties, but a fox named Michael who guards its green eggs and tries to impress Sandra, one of the hens, wears a tie. Michael is trying to vent his love for eggs and as he meditates, Sam and Guy break into his foxhole to steal his tie. They are successful, but open a closet full of green eggs. Michael spots them and furiously lunges at them. Song: Fox/Transcript Dark Michael breaks down and reveals his hopeless love of green eggs and his contradictory love for Sandra and Sam and Guy leave with the ties promising not to say anything. As the sun sets, they spot a motel sign, but learn that it is actually in the middle of a junk pit and they get stuck. They find an exit, but it turns out to be a large tube of toxic sludge and they get trapped on a pile of trash. Guy reveals that all of his previous inventions have exploded, and he has lost hope. The narrator reveals that Mr. Jenkins was separated from his mother. With Sam's encouragement, Guy builds a contraption and they escape. Meanwhile, Michellee and E.B. leave the train and drive to a B&B. E.B. becomes bored, especially when Michellee fails to grasp E.B.'s imaginative side. E.B. discovers that Michellee drew a perfect picture of the Chickeraffe as a way to make up for losing it. Sam, Guy and Mr. Jenkins arrive at a diner in Prinz Pazookle, but a woman's pet flea scares Mr. Jenkins and he breaks free from his suitcase and begins running amok in the restaurant. Song: Dark/Transcript Box Sam and Guy flee with Mr. Jenkins. With no money, they resort to working at the local carnival where they disguise themselves by switching hats as Randy and Dave while Mr. Jenkins hides as a prize. McWinkle and Gluntz learn that Sam and Guy are in Prinz Pazookle and head there to try and win Mr. Jenkins. Meanwhile, Michellee takes E.B. to see the world's smallest thermometer. When E.B. voices her displeasure about how boring she can be, Michellee is filled with the gumption to take her to the carnival to prove her wrong. They get on a tilt-a-whirl ride just as Guy switches jobs with Sam and finds himself sending the two on a wild ride. Afterwards, Guy speaks with Michellee who once again gets upset at him for supposedly lying to him. The BADGUYS try to make off with Mr. Jenkins, but Sam and Guy rescue him. E.B. gives the two a bruckle and they ship themselves to Shvizelton with McWinkle and Gluntz in ho pursuit. As Sam and Guy switch hats back, Sam suddenly gets arrested by police with Guy wondering what he should do next. Song: Box/Transcript Mouse Sam manages to escape his cuffs, but sees Guy and Mr. Jenkins leaving by taxi and he solemnly allows himself to be arrested. Guy is hit with guilt over leaving Sam and he decides to go get him at the jail. McWinkle and Gluntz arrive in Shvizelton and after interrogating the locals learn that Sam was incarcerated. Sam meets his cell mate, a mouse that he names Squeaky who to itself speaks with a proper French accent, but to others communicates in unintelligible squeaking. He was arrested for stealing a small piece of cheese for himself and his family. Guy arrives and allows himself to be arrested as Squeaky reveals that he has dug a tunnel to escape. McWinkle and Gluntz arrive just in time to see the group grab their things and flee through the sewer system. The group manages to come out far from the prison as Squeaky leaves to reunite with his family. It begins to rain and they trek before encountering a cabin. They are greeted by Michellee who will not let them in because they are fugitives. Song: Mouse/Transcript Rain Sam, Guy and Mr. Jenkins are forced to sit out in the rain where Sam realizes that Guy has a crush on Michellee. E.B. begs Michellee to let them stay indoors for the night and she finally caves. As McWinkle and Gluntz continue their search, Snerz hires the Goat to look for the Chickeraffe and sends his aid to go and recruit him. Sam has Guy hang out with E.B. to dry up Mr. Jenkins while he stays with Michellee to cook a vegan tofu version of green eggs and ham. Guy and E.B. have trouble using a giant bellows to dry Mr. Jenkins, so E.B. uses Michellee's jar of beans and accidentally launches it out of the roof and into the woods. The two jump after it while Sam distracts Michellee. E.B. learns that Guy likes her mom and they find the jar with Giroosters, the meanest judgivores, and get chased by them. Guy uses his cynical criticism of them to get them to give them the jar back. Michellee panics when Sam accidentally reveals that they were in jail, but Guy and E.B. return in time to divert suspicion. Meanwhile, Goat takes the job of hunting the Chickeraffe. Song: Rain/Transcript Goat The gang get ready to leave together to Meepville as Guy and Michellee grow close. When Guy spots Goat out in the front, Sam explains that he is dangerous and convinces him to let Michellee and E.B. leave ahead without them to protect them. Goat proceeds to attack the cabin as Guy and Sam distract him and escape with Mr. Jenkins. They end up climbing a snowy mountain where Goat kidnaps Mr. Jenkins. Seeing his friends in danger gives Mr. Jenkins the courage to fight back and toss Goat away up the mountain; allowing them to escape. They use Goat's credit card to buy bus tickets to Stovepipe Junction which concerns Guy. Snerz gets interviewed for a magazine where he reveals that his love of animals stems from losing his pet Flemur which he blames his mother for. The interviewer meets with his mother and learns that Snerz loved the Flemur too much and it wanted to leave which the mother complied. McWinkle and Gluntz are saddened over not finding any leads until the former suddenly realizes Sam's love for green eggs and ham. Song: Goat/Transcript House As McWinkle and Gluntz zero in Sam, Goat survives the avalanche and continues to hunt for the Chickeraffe. Sam, Guy and Mr. Jenkins arrive and try to book a motel room where everyone seems to recognize Guy. It is revealed that Stovepipe Junction is Guy's birthplace and he was considered most likely to succeed in high school. Guy wants to avoid seeing his family as they consider him a failure and they try to enter his childhood tree house. They get caught, but contrary to Guy's claim, his family is fully supportive of his creative endeavors. He announces to them all that he is no longer inventing and that he is going to become a paint watcher and leaves to his tree house angrily. Sam and our heroes go to talk to him and Sam reveals that he himself never had a family and lived most of his life in an orphanage (throughout the show he mentions his bizarre past with his mother, but that was all lies). The reason why he loves green eggs and ham is because he still remembers how his mother cooks them and he hoped to this day that once he find the right flavor from various diners he visited, he would find her as well. Guy feels better and apologizes. When Sam enters the house he calls Snerz, revealing that he is taking the Chickeraffe to him. Song: House/Transcript Boat A guilt ridden Sam tries to stall Guy who has bought tickets for the ferry to Meepville. McWinkle and Gluntz arrive at the Am-I household, but Sam and Guy manage to escape. It is at this point that McWinkle and Gluntz of BADGUY is actually an acronym for Bureau of Animal Defense Glurfsburg Upper Yippville Section and have been trying to save the Chickeraffe. After getting an earful from their boss, the Am-I's comply with them. Sam and Guy get on the ferry and run into Michellee and E.B. again. While E.B. is happy to see them, Michellee still is upset with Guy, even though he apologizes for splitting from them. As the ferry transforms into a submarine and dives, Guy and Michellee finally grow closer. Sam gets over his guilt after speaking with E.B. and decides to save Mr. Jenkins for real. They arrive in Meepville and Michellee gives Guy her phone number. Goat appears and scares Sam and Guy back onto the boat. He causes it to capsize and even though they all escape, Goat grabs the briefcase and makes off with Mr. Jenkins. Song: Boat/Transcript There McWinkle and Gluntz catch up with Goat and manage to capture him. Sam and Guy arrive to get Mr. Jenkins back, but Guy gets caught. He learns about McWinkle and Gluntz's true purpose and is taken in to be questioned. He is told about Sam and his many aliases and his intent to sell Mr. Jenkins. Michellee takes E.B. to the Hall of Walls, an art gallery, and E.B. learns that Michellee used to paint for a living, but gave it up once her husband passed away so that she can take care of her and they bond. Sam tries to break Guy out of holding, but he is still angry at him and is further angered at being offered green eggs and ham again("I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them Sam-I-Am!"). Sam sadly leaves with Mr. Jenkins when Guy tells him his mother did not want him because he doesn't fit in with her or anybody and a guilt ridden and saddened Guy tells McWinkle and Gluntz that Snerz is buying the Chickeraffe; letting him go. Snerz puts on his met gala as Michellee and E.B. attend. E.B. spots Sam at the gala and wanders backstage to discover, to her horror, that Sam is selling Mr. Jenkins to Snerz. Song: There/Transcript Anywhere E.B. is heartbroken upon seeing Sam sell Mr. Jenkins to Snerz. She tries to break him out and ends up getting the attention of both Michellee and Guy who proceed to argue with one another upon seeing Snerz's pet collection. E.B. realizes that the Chickeraffe is actually a painted Girooster which relieves Guy. Suddenly, all our heroes appeared through a portal and Guy immediately apologizes to them for . apologize back for and explained how this happened. It is revealed that through a flashback that after all our heroes abandoned Guy and seemingly ended their friendship with him, they help Sam plan to replace Jenkins with a painted Girooster, which Discord managed to capture and bring back to them. . . . After Sam left with Mr. Jenkins, our heroes started to feel bad about abandoning Guy. . The three escape just as Snerz realizes he has been had. They find Sam at a cold air balloon port with plans to send Mr. Jenkins back home. He is still upset at Guy for what he said earlier and Guy makes it up to him by finally eating green eggs and ham, much to his own surprised enjoyment ("I do so like green eggs and ham!"). McWinkle, Gluntz and Snerz arrive and chase the group up the port tower. Snerz gets entrapped while McWinkle and Gluntz let them go upon learning of Sam's mission. The balloon gets hijacked by Goat and Guy uses his invention to save Mr. Jenkins and finally defeat Goat as well as receiving a kiss from Michellee. Later, Sam and Guy are having green eggs and ham when Sam recognizes the taste as his mother's. He learns that the eggs come from East Flubria and he and Guy set off again. Song: Anywhere/Transcript Season 2 (The Second Serving) Category:TV Series Category:TV Series with narration